ffxiclopediafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Schwäche erzielen
en:Weakness Targeting Für in Abyssea Schwachstellenauslöserbedingungen Nach dem beanspruchen/erscheinen eines NM in Abyssea, gibt es 3 verschiedene Arten es zu schwächen (Rot/Blau/Gelb - siehe unten). Nach jedem Kampf gibt es eine neue zufällige Schwäche, auch dann, wenn das NM nicht mehr beansprucht wird bzw. deaggroed. Wenn bei einem Monster die Schwäche getroffen wird, erscheint ein Paar Ausrufezeichen (Bild: Weakness.png) über seinen Namen. Die Auswirkungen der Auslösung einer Schwäche kann stark variieren und wird im Folgenden genauer erläutert. Nach einem NPC-Dialog, wird man unter Ausnutzung der Schwäche mit einem größeren Schatz belohnt, oder möglicherweise auch mit einer Belohnung die normalerweise nicht zur Verfügung steht. Trifft man die gleiche Schwäche immer wieder, kann der Terror/Schweigen/Amnesie-Effekt abnehmen und den Schatzbonus entfernen. Wird allerdings jede der drei Arten von Schwäche einmal ausgelöst, entstehen keine Strafen und alle möglichen Belohnungen sind erhöht. Gelbe und eventuell rote Schwächen sind mit dem Element des vorherigen/jetzigen/nächsten Tages verwandt. In Bezug auf blau Schwäche folgt die aktuelle Zeit des Tages, in der das NM in Anspruch genommen wird und die Art der Schäden (stechen/Hieb/Blunt). Schwächen können nicht ausgelöst werden, wenn die Waffenfertigkeit nicht trifft oder wenn der Zauber widerstanden wird ("widersetzt sich dem Effekt des Zaubers" oder "nicht wirksam"). Kann aber immer noch ausgelöst werden, selbst wenn die Waffenfertigkeit oder der Zauber 0 Schaden verursacht oder selbst dann wenn es den Feind heilt. Schwächen können nicht ausgelöst werden, wenn der Feind sich auf eine Fähigkeit vorbereitet, bewegt oder einen Zauber verwendet. Schwächen können nicht ausgelöst werden, wenn der Feind schon geschwöcht wurde (z.B. kann eine blaue Schwäche nicht ausgelöst werden, wenn er schon unter rote Schwäche steht), oder während der Feind betäubt ist. Aus diesem Grund ist es generell zu empfehlen Betäubung nur dann auf ihn auszusprechen, wenn sich der Feind bewegt oder Zauber ausspricht. Bestimmte Feinde, wie die von der Iron Giant-Familie besitzen Standardangriffe, die als TP bewegt werden, auch wenn keine Hinweise im Chatlog erscheinen. Ebenso können Schwachstellen nicht ausgelöst werden, während diese Feinde angreifen. Bestimmte NMs haben weitere Einschränkungen, wann ihre Schwächen gezielt werden können, wie zum Beispiel die Chloris und Usurpator, sie können nicht während der Wirkung ihrer 2-Stunden-Fähigkeiten geschwächt werden. Gelbe Schwächen können ausgelöst werden, auch dann, wenn der Gegner den Schaden des Zaubers absorbiert. Rote Schwachstellen * - erzielt mit einer bestimmten elementaren Waffenfertigkeit auf den Feind. **Das Atma, Jadeit oder Schlüssel-Item wird garantiert an den Spieler der das NM erscheinen ließ und/oder an die Mitglieder seiner Party, fallengelassen. (Nicht 100%) ** Gilt nicht für Halbmond-Jadeiten Upgrade bei VNMS. **Wurde Angst auf den Feind ausgeübt, erfolgt die Meldung im Chatlog: "Your attack staggers the fiend! The fiend is frozen in its tracks." *Die folgende Tabelle zeigt die Waffenfertigkeiten, die als potenzielle Auslöser überprüft wurden. Die genaue Waffenfertigkeit ist zufällig, aber es wird immer mindestens einer der aufgeführten sein. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt gibt es keine Indikatoren, dass die Zeit vom Erscheinen bis zum Beanspruchen mit dem auslösendem Element im Zusammenhang stehen. *Wenn der Puller oder der Spieler, der das NM erscheinen ließ, in dem Zeitpunkt in der das NM stirbt, nicht in der Party ist, und eine rote Schwäche ausgelöst wurde, wird das Atma/Jadeit nicht an die Party/Allinaz fallengelassen. Gelbe Schwachstellen * - erzielt mit einem bestimmten elementaren Zauberspruch auf das Monster. Das auslösende Element deckt sich mit dem Element des aktuellen Tages, dem Vortag oder dem nächsten Tag in der Vana'diel Woche. Der "aktuelle Tag" wird bestimmt, wenn das Monster aggroed, beansprucht oder erschienen ist. **Stark verbesserte Droprate für Synthesematerial und EA (Empyreanische Rüstung) (erlaubt zusätzlichen Bonus auf Runen/Karten/Steine/Juwelen). Wurde Schweigen auf den Feind ausgeübt, erfolgt die Meldung im Chatlog: "Your attack staggers the fiend! The fiend is unable to cast magic." Die folgende Tabelle zeigt die Zaubersprüche (aufgeführt nach Reihenfolge der Wochentage), die als potenzielle -Auslöser überprüft wurden. Der genaue Zauberspruch ist zufällig, aber es wird immer mindestens einer der aufgeführten sein. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt gibt es keine Indikatoren, dass die Zeit vom Erscheinen bis zum Beanspruchen mit dem auslösendem Element im Zusammenhang stehen. Beispiel: Wenn das Monster an einem Wassertag erscheint/beansprucht wird, werden die Elemente Erde, Wasser und Wind (vorher/aktuell/nächster Tag) bestimmt, welcher Zauber nun der Auslöser ist, kann man versuchen zu finden. Hinweis: Elementargeister des Beschwörers können mit dem entsprechenden Zauber eine Schwäche auslösen. Die Schwäche kann auch dann ausgelöst werden, selbst wenn der Zauberschaden absorbiert wird. NeoGhola, Shiva, 21/10/2011 Blaue Schwachstellen * - erzielt mit einer bestimmten physischen Waffenfertigkeit auf das Monster. Die erforderliche Waffenfertigkeit wird eines der 45 Waffenfertigkeiten sein, entweder stumpf, stechen, oder schmettern (15 Stück). Welche Art von Waffenfertigkeit hierfür erforderlich ist, hängt davon ab, welche aktuelle Spielzeit es ist, in der das NM beansprucht wird. **Stark verbesserte Droprate für Ausrüstungen und Waffen. Wurde Amnesie auf den Feind ausgeübt, erfolgt die Meldung im Chatlog: "Your attack staggers the fiend! The fiend is unable to use special attacks." * Die folgende Tabelle beinhaltet alle physischen Waffenfertigkeiten die eine Bild: Weakness_Blue.png-Schwäche auslösen, abhängig von der Vana'diel Zeit des Anspruchs/Erscheinung: Siehe dazu auf der Diskussionsseite für mehr Informationen über spezifische Monster und erfolgreiche Auslöser (in englisch). Für in Dynamis Schwachstellenauslöserbedingungen In Dynamis können fast alle Monster gestuft werden, auch die Standardmonster. Dies führt dazu, dass die Monster alte Währung häufiger fallen lassen. Um eine Abstufung auszulösen, müsst ihr mindestens 3 der 5 zur Verfügung stehenden Zeiterweiterungen in der Zone erhalten haben. Bezieht sich mehr darauf, die Chancen die Droprate auf alte Währung zu erhöhen und die negativen Auswirkungen auf den gestuften Gegner: *0-2 ~> Keine *3 ~> Wenig gestuft / Blau - Potenziell vorübergehende Amnesie, oder garnichts. *4 ~> Mittel gestuft / Gelb - Angst/Stoppt die 2-Stundenfähigkeit/Fähig die 2-Stundenfähigkeit zu reaktivieren. *5 ~> Stark gestuft / Rot - Angst/Stoppt die 2-Stundenfähigkeit/Unfähig die 2-Stundenfähigkeit zu reaktivieren. Feinde in Dynamis können durch wiederholte Nutzung eines der 3 folgenden Arten von Angriffen gestuft werden: Waffenfertigkeiten, Job-Fähigkeiten oder Magie. Welcher der drei benötigt wird, basiert auf zwei Arten als Bedingung, wenn der Feind einen Job hat (Vanguard, Kindred oder Hydras), und eine, wenn es keinen Job hat (keine Beastmen und "Nightmares" in CoP Dynamisgebiete): *Feindjob: WAR PLD DRK SAM DRG - WAFFENFERTIGKEIT (WS) / Jeder Feind besitzt eine Waffenfertigkeit und einige Puppenmeister-Manöver, möglicherweise basiert die Entscheidung der Waffenfertigkeit auf den aktuellen Automatenrumpf. *Feindjob: MNK THF RNG BST NIN - JOB-FÄHIGKEIT (JA) / Jeder Feind besitzt eine Fähigkeit oder einen physischen Blutsbund: Zorn, einschließlich Haustierbefehle und möglicherweise auch Bauchredner. Die Haustier-TP (via "Ready"-Befehl) fallen unter diese Kategorie. *Feindjob: RDM WHM BLM BRD SMN - MAGIE / Jeden magischen Blutsbund: Zorn oder Blutsbund: Hilfe wie Schlafen oder auf den Feind gezielte Zauber mit der möglichen Ausnahme von Heilen und Odin. Hat der Feind keinen Job (CoP Dynamisgebiete), muss die Art des Angriffs gestuft sein, Uhrzeit des Tages und Art der alten Währung, die fallengelassen wird. *Beginnend ab 00:00-07:59, wechselt ab 8:00-15:59 und nochmal ab 16:00-23:59: **Ordelle-Bronzestück = Magie > JA > WS **1-Byne-Schein = JA > WS > Magie **Tukuku-Weißmuschel = WS > Magie > JA * Da es leichter ist Zauber zu "spammen", im Vergleich zu einer WS und JA, ist die Chance Monster mit Magie zu stufen niedriger. Mit allen 5 Zeiterweiterungen liegt die Chance mit Magie zu stufen bei rund 5%, während bei WS und JA die Chance auf ungefähr 15-20% liegt. * AoE Waffenfertigkeiten oder Zauber, erlauben möglicherweise mehrere Gegner auf einmal zu stufen. ** Ab dem Update vom 4.Oktober 2011, wurde die Droprate auf AoE-Attacken drastisch gesengt, die nicht das direkte Ziel des Angriffs sind. Diese Einschränkung gilt nur für CoP-Dynamisgebiete, in denen es relativ einfach ist auf mehrere Gegner zu "trainieren", die alle durch die gleiche Art von Angriff gestuft wurden. * Anders als in Abyssea, gibt es keine bestimmte Art von Angriff, dass ein Monster stufen wird. Jeder erfolgreicher Angriff unter der entsprechenden Gruppierung wird eine Chance haben, das Ziel zu stufen. Zum Beispiel, kann immer wieder das Wirken von Dia auf ein gestuftes Monster dieses noch Erhöhen. ** Ist ein Monster ohne Job, und wurde noch nicht durch bestimmte Angriffe gestuft, bedeutet dies, dass sich die geforderte Art des Angriffs mitten im Kampf ändern kann, wenn die Uhrzeit abgelaufen ist, und wechselt. Zum Beispiel, wenn ihr ein Nightmare Fly in Valkurm um 15:50 beansprucht (hinterlässt 1-Byne-Schein, so ist es ab diesem Zeitpunkt von Waffenfertigkeiten versetzt), wechselt die Uhrzeit auf 16:00, wechselt deren Schwäche auf Magie. Überprüft daher stets die Uhrezit während des Kampfes, um sicher zu sein das das Monster gestuft wurde. * Auch im Gegensatz zu Abyssea seit ihr in der Lage, Monster zu stufen während sie Zauber aussprechen oder sich auf eine Jobfähigkeit vorbereiten. * Die Monster können nur einmal gestuft werden. * Wurden in CoP-Dynamisgebieten die Nebenjobs eines Spielers gesperrt, gibt es eine kleine Chance, ein weißes "!!" auszulösen statt der üblichen Farbe. Wenn dies geschieht, kann das Monster einen 100er der alten Währung hinterlassen. ** Dies gilt nur für Spieler in einer Party, die ihre Nebenjobs gesperrt haben. Voidwatch Schwachstellen ist ein Link zu einer Internetseite, die eine vollständige Liste der VW Schwächen hat: Category:Abyssea